


Convince Me | Tup+Dogma x Reader

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, In Public, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: Dogma catches (y/n) and Tup in a dirty act and (y/n) have to convince him to keep quiet.





	Convince Me | Tup+Dogma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Tup and Dogma need some love. I said I was gonna fuck some clones so I did.

****(Y/n) had been spending some time with the 501st, quit a bit actually. (Who wouldn't?) The last few weeks had been stressful so she stayed in the barracks late into the night having a deep conversation with Captain Rex. He got up to grab them some caf, but when he returned, she had fallen asleep on the couch. He decided to let her rest, and left the room to find Cody and talk strategy. Neither of them got much sleep. Ever.  
  
The sound of the door shutting woke her. On the table in front of her was a hot cup of caf, and a ring where another one had been, along with a note from Rex telling her what he was up to.   
  
"I might as well go get some sleep myself." She said to herself, stretching. She walked through the barracks, passing by the clones, sleeping soundly, but she realized one who was not. Tup was on his side, breathing heavily, stirring in his sleep. She walked over to him quietly, thought it mind that she would wake him an ask if he was alright. When she got closer she realized something. He wasn't having a nightmare, rather he was *very much* enjoying the dream he was having.   
  
His erection stretched his blacks as his body writhed. (Y/n) was about to leave, to save him from embarrassment if he woke up with her standing over him, but a horribly lewd idea popped into her head.   
  
She dropped to her knees then, slowly and carefully, reached for the waistline of his bottoms. She glanced up at his face for any signs that he was waking up. There were none, so she slowly tugged with one hand, and used the other to reach down his pants. He hand wrapped around his hard, warm cock and carefully pulled it out. She watched it twitch with his movements for a moment as a drop of precum dripped off the tip onto her knee. She wiped it off with her finger and popped it into her mouth.   
  
She wrapped her free hand around his cock and began stroking it. His hips bucked and his breathing became more intense. Watching his face she pulled her finger out of her mouth and used her thumb to rub circles on his head. His brows furrowed and his mouth drifted open, his body responding to her touch.   
  
She took one hand away and took a little of him into her mouth and began to suck, taking in his flavor. He was salty and robust and she wanted more. She leaned in closer, sliding more of him into her mouth, his cock prodding the back of her throat. With everything she had in her, she suppressed a gag and guided him further down her throat, her eyes watering.   
  
The discomfort was too great to stay silent, so she pulled her head back, his cock passing her lips with an accidental 'pop.'  
  
"Kriff I hope no one heard that." She thought. Someone had.  
  
She continued stroking his cock and returned him to her mouth, sucking on his tip. From the movements in his hips, silent, breathy moans passing his lips, and the amount of precum she could feel on the back of her tongue, he was close. She hastened her movements, coaxing him closer to orgasm as his eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Knots formed in his stomach and his eyes locked with (y/n)'s as she sucked him. Confident in her actions, she didn't stop. He stared at her for a moment before his brain re-connected to his body. He gripped the sheets and threw his head back, breathing heavily, as his cock twitched in her hands and his hot cum filled her mouth. Some spilled from the corners of her mouth and a few drops landed on her breasts.   
  
"Oh my gods." He whispered while she swallowed his cum. Dogma watched from his top bunk a few rows down from Tup's as she took her finger and swiped up a drop of what had landed on her and again, sucked it off her finger. She reached for another.  
  
"Wait." He whispered. He reached his own hand forward and used two of his fingers to wipe up what was left and brought them to her lips. He pushed them into her mouth, and fairly far down her throat and she cleaned them off.   
  
"Wow." He chuckled, pulling his hand out of her mouth. "That was... probably the best think I could ever wake up to."  
  
"Get some sleep." (Y/n) said smiling. She stood up and made her way to the exit, only to be stopped by Dogma's hand grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Just what do you think you two were doing?" He whispered harshly.  
  
"I just-" She stammered.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't report the two of you. You know that's against code." He growled.  
  
"Because....bec-"   
  
"There's only one way you can convince me to keep my mouth shut." He said. She knew what he meant, but for the fun of it, played dumb.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Common room. Now." He said, gesturing towards the door that led to the small common room. There was nothing inside but a few couches, and a table and chairs. She walked in, not actually having to play dumb anymore because she didn't exactly know what Dogma intended. She didn't know he could ever do this kind of thing. He grabbed her by her shoulders and sat her on the couch.   
  
His hands trailed down her sides and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. He stopped, taking in the unexpected elegance of her bra. Shaking away his thoughts, he reached behind her, unclasped the band, and removed the garment, exposing her breasts. She looked up at him, the confidence she had with Tup, gone.   
  
Dogma then grabbed the waist of her shorts, and pulled them off in a swift movement. She was wearing a very see through, blue, lace thong, the same color as the 501st's armor. He hummed.  
  
"It's almost like you were expecting me." He said. He grabbed her breasts, and squeezed them together, then slid his cock between them. Precum acted as lube and he began pumping, kneading her breasts in the process. She tilted her head down and opened her mouth so she could suck on his rod as he fucked her tits. He let out a deep moan and his thrusts became more rough. After a few more minutes, he was satisfied with he breasts.   
  
"Get up." He said.   
  
(Y/n) stood up and he grabbed the waistline of her thong and pulled them off. She stepped out of them and he pushed her against the wall. He picked her up and pinned her to the cold metal behind you. His hands wrapped around your thighs, holding her in position, as his cock found her entrance.   
  
He entered her, stretching her to her limit making her scream. Vigorously, he began pumping his cock in an out of her, relentlessly pounding her into the wall. He legs wrapped around his waist and she dug her nails into his back.  
  
"S-slow down. Its t-too much." She squeaked out, trying not to scream again.  
  
"You want me to keep my mouth shut don't you? Let me fuck you how I want." Dogma responded harshly and began sucking and nibbling on her neck, leaving bright red hickeys. "Bite me if you have to scream."  
  
She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, moaning loudly, but biting down kept her from screaming loud enough to be heard from outside the doors. He continued to fuck her red, sore pussy regardless of the blood she drew on his shoulder, in fact he almost liked it.  
  
Drool and a little blood dripped down her chin and tears stung the corners of her eyes. Despite the pain and discomfort and the horrible coldness of the wall against her back, she begged for more.  
  
"Ah- harder. H-harder." She panted, before bracing herself against his chest. "Dogma, please. I want more." She begged.  
  
"(Y/n), you filthy slut." He growled. He moved his arms from around her waist to around her thighs, to better hold her in place as he increased the ferocity of his thrusts. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she bit her lip letting out a needy moan, on the edge of an orgasm. Judging by the falter in his hips, he was as well.  
  
"Come for me, baby." He whispered into her ear. "Come on, little slut. Come for me."  
  
Her moan hitched in her throat as she dug her nails deeper into his back and buried her face in his shoulder.   
  
"F-fuck." She said getting closer by the second. She felt his seed fill her up before it dripped to the floor, the warmth inside of her sending over the edge. She cried out into his chest to muffle her screams as she rode out her orgasm against the wall. Her body continued to spasm after they both finished, her mind spun, and her heart pounded. He carried her to the couch and sat down on it with her on his lap.  
  
"Is that enough to keep you quiet?" She asked, smiling weakly and he caressed her face.  
  
"Oh I think it might be." He responded with a peck on her nose. "I might just be willing to break the rules with you again."  
  
He turned her over onto the couch and stood up, throwing a blanket at her. He dressed himself as she cleaned up and when he was finished, grabbed her thong from the floor.  
  
"These." He held them up. "Are coming with me."


End file.
